User blog:Jaie X Antoniano/Aizawa Haruto
" Everything is shits and giggles until someone giggles and shits. " :― Haruto : :Name: Haruto Aizawa Allignment:''' True Neutral '''Aliases: Haruto the Cheater, Cynical Nature Archetypes : The Cynic, Byronic Hero, Combat Pragmatist, Good Is Not Nice. Good Is Not Soft, Grumpy Bear, Jerk with a Heart of Gold Occupations: University Student Hobbies : Listening to Music(Metal Songs), Sleeping, and Cheating(At Class and Fights) Quotes " Feed your own ego, I'm Busy." " Obviously you have mistaken me for somebody who gives a shit. " " You winning at something is like a 50/50 chance of others just being really bad. " Powers Environment Manipulation: Haruto can freely manipulate the environment in his vicinity. Due to years of mastering his powers, Haruto can now freely manipulate nature, the weather, and the terrain as long as it is in his vicinity. Advanced Powers: Due to Haruto being a CHEATER, he enhanced or improved his Environment Manipulation by making a deal to a powerful mage as long as he becomes a protege to him. Due to this Haruto can literally manipulate the density, mass, and time of his environment. Peak Human Intelligence: After sacrificing his emotions so that he can use the full extent of his power, he got smarter, more emotionless though. He can fully use 100% of his brain. This made him more dangerous, He can cheat his way out of anything if he plans to. 'Background': Haruto Aizawa was born in Himeji, Japan, raised by a hardworking father and stressful mother, Haruto always spend time alone playing games and reading books. His parents always ignore him and always praises his little brother who is athletic and smart. Due to wanting his parents attention, Haruto studied hard in order to succeed but always fail at his test and exams. So, Haruto decided that if he can't succeed, he'll cheat his way to succession. Haruto cheated on his test and exams, stealing the answer papers from the teachers, tricking his classmates and many other thing. Haruto was finally gaining the attention of his parents, he finally outshined his little brother, but this didn't last long before he gor caught cheating. His parents was enraged and disappointed to him, they said that his brother is more mature than him, more smarter than him. After hearing this Haruto was angry, he hated that the fact the rule of the world is about fame and being fair and smart, but Haruto didn't want that kind of life, he wanted to be loved by his family and also wanted an easy life. From that day forward, Haruto was distant, to his parents and friends, even ended up leaving his home. After days of wandering the streets he encountered a old rugged man. Haruto approached the man with caution. The old man suddenly spoke a world that change Haruto's life forever, " Do you want power cause I will give you one". Haruto was then intrigued by the old man's word but he still didn't trust the man. The old man said to him can be trusted by showing his power by literally bending the environment around them, Haruto was amazed by this, before he accepted the offer of the old man, the man said to Haruto that he will give him this power as long as he can be his protege. Haruto without hesitation accepted the old man's offer. By gaining environmental powers, Haruto manipulated the buildings around him but still can't fully control it. Haruto requested the old man that he wanted to fully control this power. The old man said in order to master his power he must trained hard. Haruto asked the man that is there any ways he can master his power without aby hardwork needed. The old man said that he has a way to make him fully control his power, but needs to take something from the person, his "emotions'. Haruto thought about this and accepted it "No Guts No Glory" he said. Thus the man who was now known as a cheater was born. Category:Blog posts